Razones
by 00TaRa00
Summary: En medio del juego entre alquimistas y homúnculos por la Piedra Filosofal,¿Cuáles son los verdaderos sentimientos de Envy hacia el mayor de los Elric? Un pequeño Envy´s POV y un sumary muy cursi.


RAZONES.

En medio del juego entre alquimistas y homúnculos por la Piedra Filosofal¿Cuáles son los verdaderos sentimientos del homúnculo Envy hacia el mayor de los Elric¿En realidad es odio lo que siente? Un pequeño Envys POV y un sumary muuuuy cursi.

**Atención:** Esto contiene los llamados spoilers, así k si no has visto la serie completa, te aconsejo k no lo leas, a menos que te kieras arruinar algunas sorpresas, ah, y también algo de shonnen ai, osease, amor entre hombres, así k si no te gustan estos temas, puedes irte retirando, aunk no es nada explícito, pero si no te agrada la idea, luego no kiero críticas sin fundamento, vale?

**Disclaimers: **Hagane-no Renkinjutsushi (Full Metal Alchemist), NO me pertenece, si así fuese, sería una serie completamente yaoi al estilo Sensitive Pornograph XD (k lindo ¬), pero bueno u.u algún día…

**Recomendaciones: **Si tienen el OST de FMA, le daría un pkño tok de dramatismo si lo leen con la melodía de "Beaming Sunligth" (sí, esa k en la serie le ponen a situaciones trágicas de muerte y eso).

Algo k escribí en un atak de inspiración melancólica. Reviews plis.

RAZONES

Tal vez no sea humano ante tus ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos como el sol que tanto amo y tanto odio; tal vez sea tan cruel y despiadado que me considere un monstruo tu corazón, el mismo que hace que lata en mío de rabia y de emoción.

Tal vez mis manos solo sirvan para la destrucción, al contrario de las tuyas que, a pesar de ser una artificial, pueden reconstruir y crear lo que nunca hubiese podido imaginar. Lo más bello y lo más horrible.

Tal vez mi cuerpo fue creado artificial, y pueda cambiar mi apariencia a voluntad, pero tiene el inherente deseo de sentir el tuyo que, a pesar de estar incompleto, es el trágico resultado del mismo "accidente" que el mío, aquello que tú llamas "pecado"; y tal vez yo sea un gravísimo "pecado", un error irreparable, un terrible error que nunca debió ser cometido y es por eso, más que nada, que te odio: te odio por odiarme, por no amarme como lo amas a él siendo prácticamente lo mismo…te odio por no amarme como te amo a ti…

Te odio porque el que me creó te quiere a ti, te odio porque la que me controla (porque tengo que admitir que aunque me excuso diciendo que amo el dolor ajeno y la cara de sufrimiento de esos estúpidos y patéticos humanos, me controla) te ha elegido a ti para que compartan juntos la "eternidad".

Te odio porque tuviste una familia, la cual me fue negada a mí; te odio porque tu madre te amó y la mía ni se preocupó por el "pecado" de nuestro padre.

Te odio porque no comprendes mi dolor y yo me muero por ti, por tu calor humano, porque esos ojos dorados me miren como miras a esa estúpida armadura que no es más humana de lo que soy yo.

¿Por qué¿Por qué tengo que fingir que te quiero lastimar y te muevo como a un peón más en esta tabla de ajedrez como a cualquier otro alquimista cuando eres tú el que me lastima con tu desprecio y mueves lo que sea que tenga en mi negro interior? Que aunque intente evitar o negar, se encuentra ahí, latiendo por ti, ardiendo por probar esos labios, esa piel…esa sangre…

Nadie lo debe saber, porque esto así no debe ser; tú eres la luz: el chico bueno que busca la felicidad de sus seres queridos incluso a costa de la suya propia, de su misma vida. Y yo soy la oscuridad, el tipo malo e insensible que no le importa nada ni nadie y que disfruta con el dolor y sufrimiento de los demás.

Tú necesitas a alguien a quien odiar, alguien con quien desquitar todo ese rencor que llevas dentro hacia la misma persona que me abandonó, y que no puedes demostrar ni sacar con nadie, porque tú eres así, porque no puedes desquitarte con quien consideres no se lo merezca y que además no se encuentre; es por eso que me has elegido a mi como el blanco de tu odio. Ja, por lo menos sientes y descargas en mí algún sentimiento tuyo, aunque no precisamente uno que yo quisiera, y por eso te odio: porque tengo que hacerlo, porque no me das otra opción, porque así quieres que sea, y porque solo soy un estúpido homúnculo, el error imperdonable de un alquimista como tú que compartes su sangre, sus genes, el color de cabello y de esos ojos. Porque solo soy un intento fallido de resucitar a un humano, porque no soy humano, porque no soy digno de tu amor, ni de tu cuerpo, ni de tus ojos…es por eso que debo odiarte, para darte un motivo de descargar sobre mi toda tu rabia, amargura, toda tu locura, y te sientas mejor para que puedas continuar, no hay problema, al fin y al cabo, no soy humano.

Y k tal? Espero les haya sido de su agrado, y si no, mueran XD, no es cierto, los kero muxo

Dejen reviews porfis y díganme k les pareció este pekeño fic


End file.
